


My friend and I's bad roleplay

by taineedstochill



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Do Not, Don't read, F/M, M/M, Multi, Rambling, Rape, Roleplay, Underage - Freeform, owo, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taineedstochill/pseuds/taineedstochill
Summary: DOn't read, please





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh my god, who's reading this? if you are, please leave a kudos & comments! we love you x

*owos but with dominance*  
Fine by me  
Thank  
*owos but with no dominance*  
* nuzzles you* rawr xD  
*stares at you in disgust and shakes head*  
*Does the >:3 face*  
*runs hands through hair and tries to shake off the horrible feeling the face gave me*  
Owh iwm sowwie mr  
*winces and gets whiplash*  
Owh noes yowu loowk huwrt

P-please leave me alone, i have a family, i have k-kids  
Owhi wike kwids, they tastwe yuwmy wummy uwu  
*cocks gun with sweaty hands* s-stay away from my fucking kids!!  
*holds hands in universal sign of surrender still with the >:3 face*  
*backs away slowly, fear on face* stay right the fuck where you are or ill shoot  
*sniffles* sowwie mr i juwst wanted to pway  
*looks up in curiosity* w-what do you mean, p l ay  
*owos calmly* i juwst wanted to huwg yowr kwids, they lowk so cuwte.  
What about me? Where;s my hug ;) haha and then what  
*t-poses* i am rweady fowr yowr huwg  
*dabs furiously*  
T-that isn’t a h-hug *sniffles again*  
O-oh, im so sowwy!! *fucking decks you* i-is that bettew? uwu  
*hits the ground, tears appear in its eyes*  
*fcuk u rat*  
*Pulls out this*

*eyes open in fear* no! D-dont shoot! Ill do anything*  
*pulls trigger and confetti shoots out covering him* uwu’s (with dominance)  
*curls in fetal position*  
*fortnite dances over his body*  
*fucking dies*  
Oh noes owo *pokes corpse with stick*  
*sharon looks over* what the fuck you shitty child, what have i told you  
*jimmy shakes in fear*  
*sharon gras jimmy and spanks him* ugly fucker  
*cries loudly* please mommy please stop!!! It hurts!! Im sorry!  
Too bad jimmy, i need my fucking drug money *calls loudly* john!  
*a loud band echoes throughout the abandoned building* what yu want whore??  
*calls out* cmere and teach this shithead a lesson!  
*jimmy cries as john walks around the corner, a smirk on his face*  
Jo: well hello there…. Jimmy *inhales deeply*  
*jimmy starts crying silently, aware of what comes next*  
*john chuckles* don’ worry jimmy… *deep breath in* ill make sure you *deep breath out* enjoy it  
(You shouldve known where thi was going when you typed sharon)  
(fair enough)  
*wipes tears then pulls off belt, turning around* i’m ready john  
Jo: that you are boy..  
S: hurry up john *gets out camera*  
*hurries and takes off pants, then lays on couch* don’t be long, uncle  
JO: *pulls off belt and ties jimmys hands with it*  
S: *taking way too many pictures than necessary*  
Jo: you ready boy? *unzips pants and pulls them down to his ankles*  
Ji; Y-yes uncle, im ready  
Jo: *pulls his boxers down, leaving his limp length in the view of jimmy*  
*looks at dick nervously* c-can I help, uncle?  
Jo: of course you can boy *pulls him up so he is kneeling nextto his cock* what are you gonna do jim?  
*takes length in hands and starts rubbing with caution* is this alright?  
Jo: *groans slightly* keep going boy...  
*gently takes dick in his mouth*  
Jo: ohh..? Wh at are you gonna do next boy *gives a small thrust*  
*starts sucking intensely, shoving dick down throat*  
Jo: well, well *groans* gah well, somebody is eager?  
*moans around dick and continues jerking him off*  
Jo: *grabs his hair and violently jerks him back and forth, forcing his dick down his throat*  
*chokes violently* s-stop *tries to speak but cant*  
(how tf am i suposed to know hes 8 if you didnt tell me jwdaj)  
Jo: *ignores him and continues to roughly and violently thrust down his throat*  
Jo: you can take it boy!!  
S: please! Hes only a boy!!  
*john looks at sharon with pity* be quiet, or youll join in too!  
*jimmy starts thrusting his head on johns dick, tears running down his cheeks*  
Jo: *stills when his dick is all the way down jimmy’s throat, holds him up to hs pubes*  
(yw for this weird shit btw)(dw im joining so its both of our fault* )  
*jimmy tries forcing his head away, only whimpers*  
Jo: *doesnt let him go* tay boy, stay boy… chokeon my dick  
*jimmy tries to speak* n-no!  
Jo: this is your punishment you little slut, youve been a bad boy you can only take your punishmnet, this is what you deserve.  
*nods head in agreement, resumes sucking after a moments contemplation*  
(do you mind im trying to kill jimmy by choking him on johns dick)(no, i have more planned for him) (fine but he dies later)  
Jo: *lets his hair go* continue with that pace you little bitch  
S: *sighs with relief*  
*jimmy pulls of with the force of 1 000 children and bends over the couch* enough, john. This is my game now, and im winning. Fuck you, and fuck me you stupid bitch  
Jo: you are really looking for a ounishmnet now arent you you whore. Dirty fucking whore  
*turns around holding whip* no, john, i think you are. *cocks gun* bend your ass over, now!  
Jo: *with fear in his voice* y-yes m-master *bends over the couch and sticks his ass out*  
Master. I like that. *comes closer, putting gun back in pocket and snapping whip* you deserve ten lashes. Count. *whips once*  
Jo: *yelps* o-one  
*smirks* good boy. *whips again*  
Jo: two *pained groan*  
*whips repeatedly, reaching ten* you take this so well, slut  
Jo: three, four five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten  
*throws whip away but grabs the lube* now, get ready. Unless you WANT this to hurt  
Jo: l-lube master? I dont n-need lube, i just need you.  
(you kinky bastard) (;))  
*smiles in love for his toy* alright, then. *forcibly thrusts into john*


	2. Part Two of rambling - it's now a smut (worse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, I re-wrote what we had written. it is now a fully formed smut. Part 1. Enjoy (or don't)

The floor seemed to shake as Sharon walked over. Blonde, stringy clumps of hair fell over her shoulder, framing her ugly face. She was ugly, and didn’t know it; proven by her elaborate Louis Vuitton purses and fur jackets. 

“Come here, Jimmy, you revolting child! Stop poking that dead body,” she shrieked. Jimmy started to shake in fear, cowering in her presence - and rightly so. She began to hit him wildly, bending him over the couch and spanking him. “Disgusting fucker,” she muttered.

Jimmy cried out “mommy, please! Stop! You’re hurting me!” Sharon only continued, grabbing a whip that had been conveniently lying there, for some reason. Her mouth contorted into that of disgust, saying “too bad Jimmy, I need my fucking drug money.” She called out, loudly, into the darkness, “John!” The sound echoed off the walls, seemingly going on forever. 

“What you want whore?” was the reply. Jimmy looked even more nervous, as Sharon went on, saying “come here, and teach this shithead a lesson!” Jimmy started crying, as the man apparently called John strode out from around the corner, a smirk plastered across his face. “Well, hello there.” Jimmy laid down, silent tears running down his face with the knowledge of what comes next. John chuckled, “don’t worry Jimmy-” he inhaled, “-i’ll make sure you-” he exhaled, “-enjoy it.”

Jimmy wiped his tears, then pulled off his belt with a mutter, “i’m ready, uncle John.” John inspected the young boy, bent over the couch. Sharon walked over, carrying a camera, eyes fixed on the sight in front of her. John unbuckled his belt and pulled off his jeans, then began to badly restrain Jimmy, all while Sharon kept taking pictures, more so than usual. 

“Are you ready boy?” he questioned, pants down to his ankles. Jimmy replied with a “y-yes uncle, i’m ready.” John pulled down his boxers, limp dick in full view. “Uncle, c-can I help?” John gazed at him with awe, before saying “of course you can,” and pulling Jimmy up so he was next to his dick. “What are you gonna do, Jim-Jim?”

Jimmy took John’s length in his hands, and started to rub with caution - “is this alright?” John groaned slightly, “keep going boy,” which led to Jimmy taking John’s dick in his mouth. “What are you gonna next, boy?” he said with a small thrust. Jimmy started to suck intensely, shoving the dick right down his throat. 

John looked blissful, moaning out small words of encouragement, such as “well, well,” -he let out a groan- “someone is eager!” Jimmy replied incoherently around his dick, and continued to jerk him off. That set John off, and he responded with grabbing Jimmy’s hair and violently tugging him back and forth, forcing his dick even further down his throat. 

Jimmy tried to speak, letting out words of “stop! and help!” John ignored him, and continued to roughly fuck his face. “You can take it, boy!” John was interrupted by Sharon, who had snapped out of her daze and was shouting out “please! He’s only a boy!”

John looked at sharon with pity, shaking his head and saying “be quiet, or you’ll join in too.” Jimmy continued thrusting his head on John’s dick, saliva running down his mouth, and tears brimming in his eyes. John forced his head forward, so his mouth was right at the base of his dick. Jimmy tried to escape, but couldn’t with John’s hold on him. Jimmy could only whimper, as John said, “stay boy, stay boy… choke on my dick, whore.”

“N-no!” was the one word Jimmy could manage, but was met with only “this is your punishment, you little slut. You’ve been a bad boy, you can do nothing but take your punishment. This is what you deserve.” Jimmy only nodded in agreement, and resumed sucking after a moments contemplation. 

John let his hair go, growling out “continue with that pace you little bitch!”


	3. Part Three!!! Jimmy gets revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To all those rooting for Jimmy, here ya go!! Please leave a kudos and comment if reading x

John let his hair go, growling out “continue with that pace you little bitch!” Sharon sighed with relief; as much as she hated her son, she always found herself upset to witness how brutally her brother tortured him. She turned her head rapidly - could she hear growling? Jimmy, with hatred in his eyes, got up with the force of 1 000 babies and swung John over the couch.

“Enough, John. This is my game you’re playing, and I’m winning. Fuck you, and now it’s time to fuck me.” John looked nervous, but quickly hid it. “You are really looking for a punishment now, aren’t you, you whore. Dirty fucking whore.” 

Jimmy turned around, holding a whip and a completely neutral expression. “No, John. I think you’re the whore.-” He cocked his gun- “bend your ass over, now!”   
John looked terrified, stuttering out “y-yes, m-master.” He bent over the couch, sticking his ass out for both Sharon and Jimmy to see. Jimmy looked amused - “Master. I like that.” He cracked his whip, putting his gun back in his pocket. “You deserve ten lashes. Count.” 

He whipped John’s ass once, smiling at the sound of a yelp, and then a “one.” Jimmy smirked, and whipped again. “Two,” John groaned. He continued whipping repeatedly, muttering out the occasional compliment such as “well done,” or “good boy.” 

Jimmy grabbed the lube that was lying on the couch, and ordered John to get ready -”unless you WANT this to hurt.” John replied shakily, out of either lust or fear. “Lube, master? I don’t n-need lube, I just need you.”

Those words were the only consent Jimmy needed to thrust his cock into John’s ass.


End file.
